The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF11-74-5’. ‘UF11-74-5’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF10-40-9’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2011 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF11-74-5’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF11-74-5’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF11-74-5’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF10-40-9’ (unpatented), ‘UF11-74-5’ and ‘UF10-40-9’ have similar foliage color with leaves colored deep maroon with bright yellow leaf margins, although ‘UF11-74-5’ is a more vigorous plant with larger leaves and a more spreading growth habit than ‘UF10-40-9’.
When ‘UF11-74-5’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Oxblood’ (commercial, unpatented), plants of ‘Oxblood’ have slightly lighter maroon foliage color with a green leaf margin and a much more upright growth habit (taller than wide), whereas ‘UF11-74-5’ has darker maroon foliage color with more distinct yellow edges and a more spreading growth habit (wider than tall). ‘Oxblood’ also produces flowers earlier than ‘UF11-74-5’, thus ‘UF11-74-5’ retains more foliage over the course of a normal growing season in the garden. When ‘UF11-74-5’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Chocolate Mint’ (commercial, unpatented), plants of ‘Chocolate Mint’ have a dark maroon foliage color with a green leaf margin and small sized leaves, whereas ‘UF11-74-5’ has similar maroon foliage color with more distinct yellow edges and much larger leaves. ‘Chocolate Mint’ also produces flowers earlier than ‘UF11-74-5’, thus ‘UF11-74-5’ retains more foliage over the course of a normal growing season in the garden.